Sisters' Dormant
by Yurilover89
Summary: After a few hours of class, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup return to their personal dormant, where they discover that Blossom was studying the psychology of bisexual woman. After the revelation, Bubbles and Buttercup decide to help with her research project in their own special way. Warning: May contain nudity, Yuri, lemon, and language.


It was a beautiful fall afternoon at a local university in Townsville. Among the students walking around the campus were none other than the Powerepuff Girls, who have just got out of class for the day.

"Ugh! Damn! I thought we'd never leave." Said Buttercup as she stretched out her arms.

"I'm still in awe of what I've learned about the fact that there is metal stronger than titanium." Said Blossom, still ecstatic about the lecture they were listening to. "I especially like learning about how they are forged. It makes me want to try it!"

"You mean you wanna get sweaty like a blacksmith?" Buttercup said with a smirk.

Blossom frowned and said "No. What I mean is that I would put it in a forging machine and watch it get formed into everyday metal objects. It would be amazing to see that happen! Don't you two think so?"

Bubbles let out a happy gasp and bounced about, asking "Oh, oh! Like metal puppies, and metal kittens, and metal lollipops, and metal pillows?"

Blossom and Buttercup started at Bubbles, baffled at her suggestions. "Okay, Bubbles, who the hell would want a metal pillow?" Buttercup questioned. "That does not sound comfortable at all!"

Bubbles looked up and tapped her chin in thought. "Oh yeah, it really doesn't, huh?"

Blossom brushed the senseless idea aside and said "Well, at least _someone_ has shown interest in a subject I'm studying."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at Blossom's comment and replied "Whatever, bookworm! When you get to studying what would really get my attention, come and talk to me!"

"That would depend on what WOULD catch your attention." Blossom remarked.

"Motorcycles, video games, boxing, beaches, football, beer, sex, anything that fits those categories." Said Buttercup, annoying Blossom in the process.

"Ugh! Forget I even said anything." Blossom replied, rubbing her forehead as if she has a headache. "Let's just head on back to our dormant."

When they arrived, Bubbles leaped onto her bed with a cheerful "Whee!" She giggled as she snuggled with her bedsheets and pillows. "Pillows are the best! I wouldn't want them to change."

Blossom was sitting with her laptop, looking rather flustered at the moment. Taking notice, Buttercup became intrigued as she hovered over Blossom; who remained oblivious to her surroundings.

Buttercup's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she read the text in her report; which she is currently working on. "You're studying sexuality?"

Hearing Buttercup's voice startled her. "No!" She answered firmly.

Buttercup made a sly smirk and said "No use denying it, Blossom. You were doing a report on bisexuality, weren't you?"

Blossom's mouth wobbled in utter embarrassment as she admits in defeat "Okay, fine! Yes, I am writing a report on bisexuality for my psychology class! Are you happy?!"

"Your psychology professor asked you to study bisexual people?" Bubbles asked.

"Sounds like it!" Said Buttercup. "If you ask me, Blossom got a good deal out of it."

"It's not like I'm enjoying this, Buttercup!" Blossom retorted.

"Sure it's not. I think you're very curious about being bisexual, huh, Blossom?" Buttercup teased.

"So what if I am?!" Blossom questioned in an agitated voice. "Would you rather I be a full fledged lesbian, is that what you want me to be?! Huh?!"

"Alright, cool your tits! Fuck! I was just kidding." Said an upset Buttercup, backing away from Blossom. "You didn't have to flip out about it."

Blossom soon calmed down and said "I'm sorry. I'm just very stressed over this."

Bubbles then rolled on her stomach with her feet in the air, looking at Blossom with bedroom eyes as she spoke "Well, since you're studying bisexuality, why not have sex with us?"

Blossom was taken aback of Bubbles suggestion. "W-W-WHAT?! How exactly does that apply to my dilemma?!"

Bubbles then climbed off of her bed and walked towards Blossom, swaying her hips while saying "Well, think of it this way. Sex is one of the best methods to relieve stress." Bubbles then sat next to Blossom, pressing against her. Blossom felt her heart thump at the direct contact between their arms. "Plus, you're studying bisexuality; and we're all girls, so having sex might help you understand it more."

Blossom still felt uneasy about the idea of engaging in sexual activities with her two sisters, but at the same time, she knew Bubbles makes a fair point. So Blossom hesitantly accepted the offer, saying with a sigh "Fine... Let's give it a try."

Bubbles gleefully hugged Blossom, snuggling with her as she said "Goodie! This will be one of the best moment of our lives!"

"Mind if I watch?" Asked Buttercup with a smirk.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup and replied "Not a bit, Buttercup!" She then began to caress Blossom's breasts with one hand while her other hand rubbed the redhead's hip, causing Blossom to feel aroused. Buttercup felt aroused at the sight of her sisters getting intimate as she rubbed her crotch through her pants.

"This feels... Very strange..." Blossom muttered. "We're both girls and sisters, and yet... I don't want you to stop touching me... The way you are right now..."

"I sort of feel the same way." Said Bubbles. "It's strange, but it also feels super enjoyable." Bubbles then placed a few kisses on Blossom's cheek as she continued to caress her older sister. "I guess it goes to show, because we are of the fairer sex, it's easier to become bisexual."

Blossom began to give in to the sensual activity as she felt Bubbles carefully unfasten the buttons of her coat. With the jacket open, Bubbles started to massage Blossom's breasts some more through her sweatshirt.

Buttercup unfastened her own coat and caressed her own breasts through her green sweatshirt while continuing to observe her sisters. "God, you two look amazing together. Hurry up and get naked already." She said.

Bubbles winked at Buttercup and replied "Be patient, Buttercup. Let's wait until Blossom is completely turned on."

Bubbles carried on with fondling Blossom's breasts as the redhead thought to herself _"I... I can't believe that this is happening. I'm being aroused by my own sister's touch. I never thought that I would end up becoming bisexual, especially for my own sister."_After a while, Blossom glanced at her golden haired sister and spoke "Bubbles... I... I want to explore deeper."

With utter happiness, Bubbles said gleefully "Okie-dokie, then! Let's get rid of these clothes."

Bubbles pushed Blossom's coat off of her shoulders then she unfastened her own coat and took it off. The blonde then lifted her sweatshirt upward, her large breasts jiggled from release. Once she discarded it, she caressed her own breasts and started jiggling them in a hypnotic manner. "Look Blossom! My boobies are super big! They're soft, smooth, squishy, and they jiggle, too."

Blossom looked at them with her face red and flustered. "Y-yes, I can see that they are, Bubbles."

Bubbles then took Blossom off guard by lifting her sweatshirt up, causing her breast to jiggle after being exposed. The maroon sweatshirt was discarded as Bubbles marveled her sisters upper half in awe. She then took a grip of them and began to fondle them. Blossom closed her eyes and yelped at the sudden action.

While this was happening, Buttercup had stripped herself of her coat and sweatshirt; exposing her large jiggly breasts; and has unzipped her pants, with one hand reaching her crotch inside of them.

The redhead whimpered with embarrassment and pleasure at the same time. "Kind of sensitive, huh, Blossom?" Said Buttercup in a teasing voice as she caressed one of her own breasts and stroke her personal vagina.

Blossom glared at Buttercup and said "Oh shut up, Buttercup...!"

After a minute or two, Bubbles lowered her hands to Blossom's legs, unzipping them and pulling them off, leaving her sister in her panties. She then stood up on her knees and said to Blossom "Take off my skirt, leggings and panties, please, Blossom."

The redhead could not comprehend what she was doing. She was literally stripping her sister so that they would have sex; and it was all because of the project that was tasked to work on for psychology. She hesitantly unzipped Bubbles's skirt and removed both the skirt and leggings. When she discarded them, Blossom proceeded to pull down Bubbles' panties.

Bubbles then twirled around so as to show every inch of her naked body. "Like what you see, Blossom?"

Blossom blushed as she stated "We've seen each other naked before, Bubbles."

"I know, but let's be honest: We get aroused seeing each other naked like we get aroused by half naked guys." Said Bubbles as she pulled of Blossom's panties. Now that Blossom was completely naked, Bubbles marveled at her sister's all-natural-beauty. "You have such an amazing body, Blossom."

Without hesitation, Bubbles crawled on top of Blossom and began to make out with her. Both sisters moaned in each other's mouths while rubbing their fully exposed bodies together and stroking each other's hair and thighs. _"This is absolutely crazy! I'm actually kissing my own sister while pressing our naked bodies together. I never thought sisterly love could lead to something this intimate."_

_"I can't believe I'm actually having lesbian sex with my sister Blossom! This is like a wet dream come true!"_ Bubbles thought to herself joyfully as she continued to lock lips with the redhead underneath her.

Buttercup had just removed her pants and panties as she kept on masturbating at the sight of her sisters having sex. _"Hot damn! Blossom and Bubbles are so hot having sex with each other! I could masturbate to them for hours!"_

When three or five minutes have passed, Bubbles lowered her kisses on Blossom's neck and collarbone until she reached her breasts. Bubbles caressed them while sucking on each her breasts whole. Her tongue lapping over her sister's nipples as she did this. Blossom arched her back and moaned, allowing her sister to pleasure her breasts, pulling on them with her lips and letting them jiggle with every release along with a piping sound.

"Fuck yeah! You suck on her titties, Bubbles!" Buttercup encouraged as she continued to stroke her own genital.

Bubbles then began to rub her face in Blossom's breasts, feeling how soft and smooth they were. "Mmm... Boobies are just as amazing as pillows." The blonde commented. "I could lay my head on them and sleep comfortably."

"So now you want fleshy pillows?" Blossom questioned rhetorically.

"As long as they are boobies attached to you, yes!" Bubbles answered.

"I'm all for that, too!" Said Buttercup.

After five long minutes or so, Bubbles went lower on Bubbles, laying kisses along her stomach until she reached her thighs. The blonde kissed up and down on Blossom's thighs, teasing her sister with pleasure. After taking her sweet time, Bubbles finally spread Blossom's legs and began to kiss her vagina. Blossom moaned breathed soundly as she felt Bubbles lips and tongue brush against her wet genital.

"Bubbles... Oh, Bubbles...!" Blossom muttered whilest giving in to the pleasure.

"Now you're really getting turned on, Blossom." Said Buttercup as she decided to approach her sisters. "I think I'll join you." The brunette crawled onto the bed and began to caress Bubbles' buttocks. While Bubbles continued to eat out Blossom's vagina, Buttercup laid kisses down along the blonde's back, stroking her dangling breasts as she did so.

Bubbles could feel the folds of Buttercup's vagina rub between her butt cheeks, the dorm was filled with female moans as the three sisters filled each other with pleasure. After a few minutes, Bubbles and Buttercup both began to rub their breasts against Blossom's vagina, their nipples slipping and sliding up and down between her folds.

"Oh girls! Both of you are driving me crazy!" Blossom exclaimed as she arched her back and clutched onto her bedsheets while her sisters exchanged kisses. A few more minutes have past before Bubbles brought her breasts to Blossom's and began to stroke them together, their smooth squishy skin slipped, slid and squashed against one another. Their diamond hard nipples flick together with each thrust.

When six minutes have passed, Bubbles got on all fours, facing away from Blossom. She looked back at the redhead with bedroom eyes and said "How about we rub our big round asses together, Blossom?"

Blossom looked At Bubbles' buttocks, finding the roundness of her rear end irresistible. "Alright, if you insist, Bubbles." Blossom crawled towards Bubbles and then turned around so that her buttocks would press against Bubbles'. Both sisters moaned as they rubbed their rear ends together whith Buttercup hypnotized by the jiggly and squishy flesh of their tushes rubbing together from side to side.

"Now that is some sexy action between well round ass cheeks." Buttercup commented while rubbing her own vagina.

After five minutes, Bubbles left Blossom and embraced Buttercup with kisses; the two sisters moaned as their hands stoke each other's rears from shoulders to thighs. Blossom caressed one of her own breasts and stroke her genital while observing her sisters. _"I wonder if I should take note of this while they get intimate with one another?"_ She pondered. _"Nah, I'll just write it all down by memory. For now, I just want to enjoy this wonderfully romantic scenery between my two beautiful and sexy sisters."_

Three or four minutes have past as Buttercup and Bubbles pulled away and began to rub their breasts together from side to side. "Aw yeah! Your huge titties are super squishy and slippery, Bubbles."

"So are yours, Buttercup!" Said Bubbles as they kept on rubbing their breasts together, with their erected nipples flicking each other. After three minutes or so, Bubbles leaned forward on her chin and forearms, striking her rear end at Buttercup, who placed her hands on both cheeks as she began to kiss and lick her sister's vagina. Bubbles gasped with pleasure. "Oh, yeah. Eat my pussy, Buttercup."

Buttercup massaged Bubbles' butt cheeks while stroking the blonde's folds with her tongue, enjoying her soothing moans for about six minutes before leaving Bubbles alone and approaching Blossom. Blossom pulled Buttercup by the head so that she would deeply kiss Buttercup. Bubbles rubbed her vagina while watching her sisters make out.

Buttercup then laid on her back, allowing Blossom to lay on top, rubbing their breasts together in circular form for at least five minutes. Blossom then laid on Buttercup in a sixty-nine-degree angle. The two sisters began to kiss each other's thighs and vaginas, moaning with pleasure with affection.

Bubbles masturbated to her sisters for a few minutes before she finally spoke "Blossom, I can't take it anymore! I want you to rub pussies with you so bad!"

Blossom looked at Bubbles then at Buttercup, who smirked at her and said "What are you waiting for, sexy sis? Bubbles wants to fuck you."

Blossom smiled as she crawled towards Bubbles with bedroom eyes. Both sisters sat up on their rear ends, leaned back on their hands with their legs spread and their crotches locked together. Both sisters moaned softly as they felt the thrilling pleasure of their vaginas rubbing together slowly.

"Oh... Oh Blossom... Our pussies are so slippery..." Said Bubbles whilst rocking her hips steadily along with Blossom's.

"Oh yes... Yes they are... It feels more amazing than I thought it would be..." Said Blossom between moans.

Buttercup watched as she masturbated at the sight of her sisters sharing the pleasure between their genitals. "Oh fuck, you two are so hot rubbing your pussies together." She then crawled to them so as to get a better view of their swollen and soaked folds. "Mind if I add my pussy?"

"Oh, yes! Three pussies would be super hot!" Said Bubbles.

"Let's all three of us be locked in love as sisters!" Blossom declared as she and Bubbles made room for Buttercup to cross legs with them and press her vagina against both of her sisters'. All three girls rocked their hips in a steady pace, slowly rubbing their vaginas together so as to take in every moment of the sensation.

After five minutes, they picked up the pace. Their moans getting louder as they spoke each other's names and encouraged one another to keep rubbing. A few more minutes and they start to thrust even faster. They kept up the pace until they started to feel their vaginas about to burst.

"Oh girls! I'm cumming!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Me too!" Shouted Bubbles.

"Me three!" Buttercup exclaimed before they all screamed into the air while squirting out all over each other's vaginal areas. Their juice soaked the bed as the sisters panted for air. The sisters then smiled with satisfaction.

"I can't believe we actually did this." Said Blossom.

"Yeah, we fucked each other like crazy." Said Buttercup.

"This is one college moment we will never forget." Said Bubbles as all three sisters embraced in affectionate kisses.

The following week, Blossom did her presentation on her research, stating "From the information I have gathered, a possible reason for women to be bisexual is due to recognizing an intimate relationship with another woman to be just as romantic as having an intimate relationship with a man. Women tend to admire each other's beauty and personality, especially the ones they have strong affections for."

When Blossom spoke those words, Bubbles and Buttercup winked at each other with smiles as Blossom continued her announcement. "And while bisexual women still want to be with a man that they have great affections for, they would also secretly have romantic feelings for their closest female friends, especially at the youngest age of twelve or older. In conclusion, bisexuality can be a complicated experience due to personal affairs." As Blossom finished, she winked at her sisters, who winked back at her.

* * *

This idea of a story was thought up by someone on fanfiction, so credits to that person. Now I shall carry on with my Bats and Cats story.

If you liked the story, please leave a comment on the review section and be sure to add me to your favorite list. Have fun.


End file.
